This application claims priority of Korean Patent Application Serial No. 10-2002-0026837 filed on May 15, 2002
The present invention relates to an external mounting type microchip dual band antenna assembly, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an external mounting type microchip dual band antenna assembly which can achieve in two frequency bands a return loss and a voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) appropriate to a communication terminal, accomplish a satisfactory radiation pattern, be minimized in its size, and be installed on various radio communication equipment in a miniaturized state.
These days, with miniaturization of portable mobile communication terminals, internal mounting type antennas have been disclosed in the art. Further, as various communication services are rendered, in order to ensure high communication quality, microchip antennas, which are small-sized, lightweight and capable of overcoming disadvantages of external mounting type antennas, have been developed. Among the microchip antennas, a dual band antenna is highlighted since it can satisfy several kinds of services in an integrated manner.
However, in the conventional art, a drawback exists in that the microchip antenna cannot properly solve problems associated with miniaturization and design of a communication terminal, and it is inherently difficult to expand a bandwidth in the dual band antenna. In particular, since most of the conventional antennas are externally mounted to the communication terminal, impedance matching circuits are employed, and therefore, the number of processes and a manufacturing cost are increased.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide an external mounting type microchip dual band antenna assembly which can achieve a return loss and a VSWR appropriate to a dual band, accomplish a satisfactory radiation pattern, and be installed on various radio communication equipment in a miniaturized state.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an external mounting type microchip dual band antenna assembly including a microchip dual band antenna connected to a printed circuit board which is disposed in a case of a portable terminal, the microchip dual band antenna comprising: upper and lower patch elements respectively surrounding lengthwise upper and lower ends of a dielectric body having the shape of a quadrangular prism; a first radiation patch placed on a front surface of the dielectric body to extend zigzag from the upper patch element toward the lower patch element; a second radiation patch placed on a rear surface of the dielectric body to extend zigzag from the upper patch element toward the lower patch element in a manner such that zigzag configurations of the first and second radiation patches are staggered with each other; and a feeder channel defined on a side surface of the dielectric body adjacent to the lower patch element and plated in such a way as to connect the first and second radiation patches with each other.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an external mounting type microchip dual band antenna assembly comprising: a microchip dual band antenna connected to a printed circuit board which is disposed in a case of a portable terminal, and projecting out of the case to be erected in a vertical direction; a connector coupled to the printed circuit board disposed in the case, for supporting a lower end of the microchip dual band antenna; and a cap enveloping and protecting the microchip dual band antenna which projects out of the case and stands vertically erect.